IS57 Core Infantry Directed Energy Rifle
The IS57 Core Infantry Directed Energy Rifle (abbreviated as IS57 CIDER) is a UNSC infantry weapon. Design The IS57 CIDER is a battery-powered directed energy rifle designed for automatic fire. It fires gold-hued bolts of particle beam energy. The weapon uses a pair of collimators to fire bolts. The weapon takes the slow automatic fire of each collimator and combines them. Sometimes the weapon comes with an electronics suite that says the number of battery charge remaining in the weapon. The weapon has a heat vent on each side. To prevent damage to the weapon, it will temporarily shut down and release the heat. Then, the weapon closes the vents and reactivates. Being a particle beam weapon, its bolts fly faster than plasma bolts. . Battery The weapon utilizes a battery that is vaguely reminiscent of cell phones' batteries. Albeit with a much higher voltage. Power The weapon has power similar to a submachine gun. Being a directed energy weapon, the weapon does more damage to shielding than it does to health and armor. The weapon does electrical and thermal damage to a target. Details The weapon has a cylindrical electro-luminescent energy channel. The weapon serves as a submachine gun. The weapon is long enough to be considered a carbine. The weapon has a hand guard. This weapon has a thumbhole stock. Advantages This is a list of advantages of the weapon. * Fair rate of fire. 360 rounds per minute. * It does a fair amount of damage per hit. * It can break energy shields in only a few shots. * The bolts strike quickly, but not instantly. Disadvantages This is a list of disadvantages of the weapon. * Incessant fire causes the weapon to overheat. Twenty shots before the weapon overheats. * It does poor damage per hit against unshielded targets. * It does very poor damage against vehicles. * Overheating can render the user vulnerable to attack. The weapon takes three seconds to cool down. Special variants These are the special variants of the weapon. They are available in Warzone simulations. * Wild Force * Gatling Pulse Rifle * Pulsator * Multiphase Pulse Rifle * Elite Pulse Rifle Wild Force This variant does not overheat as quickly. It can fire thirty shots before overheating. Gatling Pulse Rifle This variant has a high rate of fire. 450 rounds per minute, instead of 360 rounds per minute. Pulsator This variant fires bolts that can stun targets. Enough bolts can slow targets down. Multiphase Pulse Rifle This variant fires bolts with an area of effect. The bolts explode on impact. This can do damage to vehicles. Elite Pulse Rifle This variant comes with the following attachments. A laser pointer, a low power scope, and a silencer. The laser pointer projects a red targeting beam. The low power scope allows the user to zoom in to improve accuracy. The silencer reduces the noise emitted by firing. This variant is vaguely reminiscent of the M7S Caseless Submachine Gun. Trivia * The letters IS are short for Infinity Science, suggesting the weapon was created by Infinity Science aboard the UNSC Infinity. * The number 57 is short for the year 2557. * The weapon is likely based on the Covenant plasma rifle. * The weapon comes with a triple-digit ammo counter. * One battery unit will disappear when two bolts are fired. * The low power scope has a battery meter and a thermometer. * The weapon probably has 100 volts in its battery. * Its bolts are of a gold hue, which is vaguely reminiscent of a SPARTAN supersoldier's energy shielding. * The weapon cannot be recharged mid-battle. How to recharge the weapon is unknown. * Like the Covenant plasma rifle, it utilizes two collimators and fully automatic firing.